Emotions
by lolo-ren-chan
Summary: Demyx is sent to kill the Keyblade master, Sora.As Demyx tries to cope with his suicidal new mission, he is pushed away by the one he loves. Akudemy boyxboy don'tlike don't read! Rating will go up!
1. Pain

"Demyx your next mission is to kill the Keyblade Master." Xemnas said calmly while looking Demyx directly in the eyes.

"What," Demyx screamed, "what are you saying? Have you lost your fucking marbles?"

Xemnas stared back unblinking and stated,

"I am the superior you will do as I command! And to kill the Keyblade Master is what I am commanding you to do, understand?

Demyx thought for a moment then stammered back "B...but that's a suicide mission there's no way I can win!"

Xemnas replied as if Demyx's life was of no importance, "It is your mission."

Demyx blinked away the tears forming in is eyes, he shook his head running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Demyx turned around walking away and looked back over his shoulder just whispering "Fine," as he walked out of the room.

**Demyx POV**

I couldn't take it. I feel as though the world is crashing down on me. I had just heard from the superior that I was the one to go up against the Keyblade Master, Sora. I'm going to DIE. I know we supposedly don't have hearts but why do I feel scared. I have never felt this way before. I suddenly felt this pain in my chest I clutched at where it seemed to be coming from. And just for a second I thought I felt a beating of a heart. My heart, but it was gone when I checked again.

I shook my head it must have been my imagination. I then realized that I was still just outside of Superiors office. I quickly ran towards my room.

If I was going to have a mental breakdown it was NOT going to be in front of the Superior!

I stopped as I passed Axel's room. He and I had been lovers and had been together almost all the time, but that all stopped because of _**HIM,**_ because ofRoxas, the newest addition to the organization.

Axel told me soon after Roxas joined that he was in love with him, or as close as Axel could get to being in love, and that he and I couldn't be together.

Even though it was one of the worst things I have ever been through I said we could still be friends after Axel insisted on it.

And now, Roxas and Axel were always together, so Axel and I haven't really talked since the break-up. But I NEED to talk to him.

Even if he doesn't love me I know I love him. And he is my best friend. I took a deep breath in and knocked on his door.

I waited a couple seconds before I heard crashing and him yelling out 'I'll be there in a freaking second!"

The door was thrown open and I gasped as I saw his green eyes and fiery hair.

"What the fuck do you want?" Axel asked me venomously.

"I," I began to speak when a shirtless Roxas slipped in front of Axel and said,"Come on spit it out! We haven't got all day!"

Roxas looked up at Axel with lust filled eyes, before looking back to me.

I felt as if I was about to cry and tore myself away from the blonde who was throwing himself over Axel, to look the pyro in the eyes. I said to him, "Axel I really need to talk to you. I have something important to tell you."

I stared into his eyes for a few seconds when he suddenly burst out laughing.

Axel said with a sneer, "Demyx you don't have to tell me I already know!" "Wha…what, then why are you laughing?"

Axel shook his head and replied, "Demy I know you still have feelings for me."

My eyes widened in revelation, he thought I was here to ask him to take me back. Did he honestly think I was that desperate? I tightly shut my eyes and reopened them to look into his beautiful green eyes.

I laughed shakily and rubbed the back of my head and said, "Yeah, of course I still love you! But I know that you don't love me…"

Axel reached and began to say "Demyx," But I cut him off and said while turning around "I know I'm not good enough." I ran away as soon as the words left my mouth, the pain increasing in my chest. When I got to my room it was almost unbearable.

I punched the wall wishing for the pain, anything to get rid of this feeling. I sank down to my knees, folding my arms over my chest. I feel as if the emotions are going to make me explode! I feel the tears threatening to spill.

I stay like that for a while, until I realize that it was time for me to go. I looked around my room as I got up.

I shook my head, because I knew it was the last time I will ever see my room. I feel empty as I summon a portal to go and face my death.


	2. Iris

**Me:** HI HI! Yay it's the second chapter! And no fire-crotch in this chappie!

**Axel:** WTF! don't call me that!

**Me:** Okay... I'll call you butt-pirate!

**Axel:** I hate you

**Me:** Awwww~ I love you to!

**Me:** Okay now do the disclaimer!

**Axel:** I don't wanna!

**Me:** C'mon Axel! If you don't I can easily turn you into the one that has the sore but!

**Axel:** *shivers* OKay okay! Jeeze! lolo-ren-chan owns nothing, blah blah blah, this is yaoi, blah blah blah, you know the drill!

**Me:** I hope everyone likes it~ thank for reading!

* * *

_Song: Iris _

_Artist: Goo Goo Dolls _

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_Cause I know that you feel the same somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

I summoned the portal that would take me to where the Keyblade master, Sora, would be. I took a breath and walked into the black abyss.

The pain in my chest was still there, but only just enough to remind me of the painful encounters with the one I love.

I finally found of death, that would soon overcome me.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breath is your life_

In the distance I see the boy, who would end everything, and his two stupid friends.

He runs towards me and stops so he is about 10 feet away. We stand staring at each other, until I laugh. My laugh held no humor, just pure sadness.

Sora looks to me confused and says while scrunching up his eyebrows, "Why are you laughing? Aren't you here to fight me? What's so funny about that?"

I let out a small chuckle ounce again, and reply with a smile to rival The Cheshire Cat, "The fact that I am here attacking you is what I find so hilarious." Then I lunged forward summoning my Sitar and strumming the perfect strings.

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

The fight commenced and I was definitely losing. I was finally forced to the edge of a cliff, with the waters crashing below. The water was so rough it even scared me, if you can imagine that.

As I was distracted by my position, the keyblader took the chance and stabbed me with great force. My Sitar disappeared, and I slumped down onto the weapon that impaled me.

_And I don't want the world to see me, _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

I felt the hot tears pouring from my eyes, and I looked up into the face of my killer.

He stepped backwards, pulling the keyblade out with him. Realization seemed to come over him, and he began to say something, but I stepped back.

And before I realized it I was falling to the dangerous waters below. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the impact that would end my life…

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._


	3. Realization

**Axel POV**

Roxas and I where were hanging out when we were suddenly summoned for an emergency Orgy meeting. And that ALL members had to be come

I sighed and hurried with Roxas to the meeting. Usually I hate the meetings and take my time getting there, but we don't normally have unscheduled ones.

When we got there the most of the organization was there. We took our seats and waited for the meeting to start. I looked around and noticed that two people weren't here, Luxord (no surprise), and to my surprise Demyx.

I smirked, I mean come on, I know he must be upset about me rejecting him but to not come to a meeting? That's just weird of him.

It was a couple minutes and Luxord finally showed up and we began the meeting. But there was still no Demyx.

The Superior cleared his throat and everyone looked to him. He said with a surprisingly sad voice, "This meeting has been called to inform everyone that we, sadly, have lost one of our members."

The realization of who it was hit me like a ton of bricks. I whispered shakily, "Demyx."

Roxas looked to me, with shock written over his face. He said to me in a loud voice, "What are you saying Axel! It can't be Demyx! We just saw him two hours ago!

Roxas had tears in his eyes, as he looked from me, to Xemnas. I looked up to the superior as well, praying that I was wrong.

Xemnas cleared his throat and looked away from our faces replying quietly, "Yes, it is true, number 9 is indeed gone."

I growled as I jumped from my seat, leaving the room without looking back. I was out of the room for less than a minute before Roxas grabbed my arm, and I stopped.

Roxas cried out "Where are you going?! I understand you're upset…but to leave a meeting like that!"

I yanked my arm away from his grasp, and whipped my head around, replying to the young blonde sadly, "Don't you realize? Don't you realize what we did?"

Roxas shook his head, I sighed and turned all the way around and continued, "Demyx tried to tell us. Earlier when we just laughed at him, and ignored him when he needed us most! And all he wanted to do was tell us…do you even realize how awful it must have been?

It was then I realized I was crying. I hadn't cried since I became a Nobody, we weren't supposed to have hearts!

Roxas's eyes widened and he hugged me, the biggest hug he could manage, and we cried together like that, for who knows how long.


	4. Momentary Happiness

Me: Hello my darlings~

Axel: Creeper .

Me: Heh you should talk, PEDO!!!

Axel: What did you say?!

Me: Yeah I _know _all about you and Roxas! And so does everybody else!

Demyx: Axey she does have a point...

Axel: You took her side Demyx?!

Demyx: Hey I'm just sayin...

Me: MWUAH HA HA HA HA!!!! I win!!!

Axel: Whatever... I hate you so much.

Me: Awwwww I lurv you two Axey~

Kairi: lolz

Axel: Who the f**k are you?!

Kairi: Your mom!

Me and Demyx: OHHHHHH BURN!

Axel: *twitch*

Me: Okay guys we have to do the disclaimer before Axel gets his man-panties in a bunch!

Axel: What did you...

Me: I OWN NOTHING!!!! *runs away*

Kairi: heh heh man-panties~

* * *

_I was alert but not awake…as if my body was gone, but my soul, my heart, was still present. _

_My heart, why did it seem so odd to say those two words…_

* * *

"Hey! Are you all right?!" a sweet voice asked me.

I opened my eyes slowly, and was confronted with beautiful, sapphire eyes, and dark red hair.

"Hello?" the person asked again. I blinked my eyes as I realized the…what was it called…girl, standing in front of me was speaking to me.

The girl apparently saw the look on my face, and stood up, sighing as she put her hands on her hips. She began after her dramatic sigh, "Well it seems to me like you're in need of a little help!"

I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out, the girl just smiled and held out her hand. I looked at her and she just continued to smile encouragingly.

I shakily took her hand, and she helped me get to my feet. I tried to take a step, but ended up falling back down.

The girl laughed and shook her head. Then she shrugged and sat down next to me in the warm sand.

She looked over at me and said, "Looks like we'll be here for a while!" I looked at her with a confused look on my face but she didn't seem to notice, or she just pretended not to.

The girl then took my hand and shook it; she smiled warmly and said, "Nice to meet you! My name's Kairi, what's yours?"

I tried to speak again but it deemed impossible. And that's when the question hit me, what is my name? Who am I? Where did I come from and what am I doing here?!

Kairi looked at me with an all knowing look on her face, and her smile grew (if it was even possible.) and cupped my face in her hands.

I blushed at the sudden contact, she giggled, but then she frowned and said in a serious tone, "You've lost your memories to, haven't you?"

I gulped, and just nodded my head. What Kairi said hit me like a semi-truck. I felt tears forming in my eyes, I tried to hide them... but Kairi had seen the tears threatening to fall, and she just leaned in and hugged me.

The shock from the sudden embrace finally pushed me over the edge. I could not control these emotions inside of me, and I wept.

I sat there and cried my heart out for who knows how long, it could've been five minutes or three hours, I couldn't tell.

And all the while Kairi whispered sweet nothings in my ear, like I was a three year old who fell of his bike.

When I finished crying Kairi looked to me and said, "It's ok! Don't bottle up your emotions anymore. I'll always be there to help you! Now let's see a smile!"

I slowly smiled at her, and she laughed. Kairi put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "Well now you need a name!" she then began to pace back and forth.

I glanced at her nervously, and she just kept at it. Suddenly she stopped and yelled "I got it!" She turned around, pointed at me and said "Your new name is Kiyoshi! It means quiet!"

I thought about the name and smiled. Then without realizing it I said "Kiyoshi,"

Kairi gasped when she heard me speak. I went one and said "I like it, the name Kiyoshi"

Kairi still looked dumbfounded but then she realized something and said, "That's great you can speak! For a minute there I thought you where going to be a mute!"

She laughed and I joined in with her. Kairi smiled at me and said "I think we are going to be great friends Kiyoshi!"

I smiled back, and nodded. I felt happy, but little did I know this happiness, would not last.


	5. Living Nightmare

I opened my eyes to see black nothingness. The darkness of the room seemed to taunt me; it was almost as if it was laughing at me for being trapped.

All I heard was the drip-drop noise of what I assumed to be rain. I shivered and reached out shakily, soon I felt what seemed to be a wall, it felt wet and sticky….that's when I noticed the sickening rust-like smell.

Then, as if someone had flipped a switch the room was illuminated, to reveal the horrifying truth. The whole room was covered with blood; it was dripping from the ceiling, and down the walls.

The once obviously white walls had become a canvas of death. Suddenly, I felt forceful hands on my shoulders shaking me, which was when I realized I was screaming.

I tried to fight off the forceful hands when I heard someone yell "Demyx!"

My eyes flew open and I gasped, I was soaked in sweat and shaking violently. I looked up teary eyed at the person who woke me from the terrible nightmare.

The man hugged me to his bare chest and whispered "Shh, love, it was only a nightmare"

I breathed in the scent of this person, he smelled of ash and smoke, like a fire burning.

I smiled happily and hugged him back, and whispered the beautiful name of the one I love "Axel"

I burst into tears and cried out "Oh, Axel, that dream was awful! But the one before it was worse, I dreamt that you were in love with Roxas, and I was killed by the Keyblade bearer!"

I shivered from the recolection, but I smiled at the thought it was all just a dream, and I was back where I belonged.

I snuggled up to Axel and said "Oh well, it was just a dream, right?"

I waited for the reassuring reply, and when I didn't get one I looked up, and tilted my head to the side.

"Axel?" I called out "Baby, what's wrong?"

He looked down at me and laughed before saying "Do you think I honestly give a fuck?"

Axel pushed me away, and I fell with a cry onto the floor.

I looked up with tears in my eyes and I saw in the bed, Roxas, snuggling up to Axel with a sneer on his face.

"Listen here, MY Axel doesn't care about idiots like you~" Roxas said mockingly.

Axel smiled and kissed Roxas and then said "Damn straight, GOD he is such a loser, look at him crying on the floor like that!"

Axel and Roxas laughed at me, as I covered my ears and shut my eyes tightly and began rocking back and forth, wishing it all to go away.

I heard the drip-drop noise, and opened my eyes and I realized I was back in the bloody room, yet the laughter of Axel and Roxas continued to echo in the room.

Images of everything that had happened flashed through my head and I screamed for it all to stop.

I opened my eyes as I felt myself being drenched in water, and blinked confusedly, the dream fading away.

The name Axel echoed in my head as I looked confusedly around.


End file.
